


[Podfic] The Legend of Ikea

by Rindle



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Artist's Favorite, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, IKEA, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: In a world where the drow inhabit the depths of IKEA, rather than the Underdark, young carpenter Drizzt Do'Urden must return to the furniture store of his youth to retrieve the vintage crystal chandelier Crenshinibon.Unabashed, unapologetic crack.





	[Podfic] The Legend of Ikea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Legend of IKEA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029145) by [bluebeholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder). 



  
  
Cover art by Rindle  
*hint: it's the underdark*

  
Many thanks to [bluebeholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder) for giving me permission to record their awesome fic. 

Ye'll be likin' this podfic, or I'm a bearded gnome! :)>

**Stream or Download:** (lower-quality mp3)  
[MP3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/2fvnec3s5ah5n8r/LegendOfIkea-lq.mp3?dl=0) [ 00:52:25 | 48 mb ]

**Download Only:** (right-click, save link as)  
[MP3](https://www.filefactory.com/file/1qeyjln6donh/LegendOfIkea.mp3) [ 00:52:25 | 120 mb ]  
[M4B](https://www.filefactory.com/file/35ae1i1yp9kv/LegendOfIkea.m4b) [ 00:52:25 | 113 mb ]

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit) for #ITPE 2018. I hope you like your gifts!! :D
> 
> Side note to other podficcers: This author* has written a [series of Ikea crack fics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/443791) in various fandoms... Just sayin'
> 
> *not bp


End file.
